


in this haze of ours

by Alielle (TheKitteh)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cockwarming, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, bottom-ish Shin Hoseok, like serious amount of feelings, slight D/s, top-ish Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh/pseuds/Alielle
Summary: Sometimes, Hoseok just needs to clear his head.Kihyun helps. Kihyun always helps.





	in this haze of ours

Kihyun’s eyes snap upwards when the tablet’s knocked out of his hand and he blinks at the sudden hot, damp weight that settles in his lap. His vision barely manages to focus itself properly before it’s filled with dark hair and so much of pale, pale skin. 

Oh. Well, then.

Hoseok kisses him in a way that’s both sweet and filthy, all tongue and no finesse; kisses the air out of lungs and kisses all rational thought out of his head. It’s nothing pretty and yet, it’s perfect, each sloppy kiss a slither down Kihyun’s body that pools molten hot in the pit of his stomach. 

He allows himself to be thoroughly kissed, mildly curious and lazily aroused, as Hoseok’s hands flex on his shoulders, sweat-damp thighs bracketing Kihyun’s. Allows Hoseok to take whatever he wants because Hoseok deserves anything and everything Kihyun can give him. He leans back more, hums in his throat as Hoseok downright whimpers, his hips a barely-there back-and-forth motion over the smooth expanse of Kihyun’s legs. 

He keeps his hands carefully, deliberately off Hoseok’s skin, eager to see how this plays out, what exactly does he want. 

Maybe a little bit cruel too, judging by the way the grasps turned into fumbling touches, the sweet little noises spilling into his mouth more whines than gasps. Where their skin meets, it’s sticky and unpleasant, due to summer’s heat and humidity as well as the blaze that unfurls between the two of them. 

While Kihyun doesn’t really need anything more than this, the liquid heat in his bones and the grounding weight on top of him, Hoseok seems to thrum with some sort of restless energy. He’s in his underwear only and it’s like everything within his ripples. That beautiful, achingly honed body of his is almost like a live wire, constantly moving and moving, hands pawing at wherever he can reach, Kihyun’s name slipping in between the string of wet noise that leaves his mouth. 

Kihyun then smiles into the graceless kiss and finally breaks it. He takes in the lust-black eyes, spit shiny lips that seem - _ are _\- so plush Kihyun’s half tempted to bite into them. The deep, deep blush on top of his cheeks, disheveled hair where Kihyun not once touched it and yet it still looks as if someone has been pulling it for hours to no end. 

_ Ah _. 

“Seok,” he downright purrs, finally touching him, petting the mess of damp hair, pushing it back and tugging just a little bit. The way Hoseok’s chest expands in a sudden long, hard breath is all clue Kihyun needs. “You need to calm down, love.” 

“Yes,” Hoseok stays, head tilting willingly when Kihyun strokes his cheek gently and he looks so hopeful, so eager, Kihyun wants to carve the world into pieces and give them all up for him. “Yes.” 

“Always such a good hyung,” he presses a gentle kiss to one cheek. His hand is at the base of Hoseok’s neck now, grips it tight for a second and Hoseoks’ eyelids flutter. “Go on, then.”

Something catches in his throat at the sight of Hoseok going down to his knees between Kihyun’s legs; as if he’s a ripple of water, so graceful despite his looming size. 

He always looks so pretty there, starry eyes and wet lips, as he presses a kiss to the inner side of one of Kihyun’s thighs. His fingers are no longer clumsy as they pull Kihyun’s cock through the slit of his boxer, handles him gently and surely. 

Kihyun lets his head lol back, a sigh of satisfaction escaping him when Hoseok’s takes the half-hard length into his mouth. He squirms a little at first, adjusts his tongue and cheeks before he finally settles. From underneath his lashes, Kihyun sees how all that energy is gone within a blink of an eye as Hoseok rests his head a little on Kihyun’s thigh, his mouth warm and full, the weight of Kihyun’s cock grounding. 

Kihyun reaches for the tablet, his left hand finding its way to Hoseok’s hair t tangle in it lightly. 

His arousal is a low sizzle, enough to make him feel like his bones are soaked in it, but it’s not urgent, it’s pleasant, like the feel of Hoseok under his hand and the warm puffs of air against his skin. 

He picks up his reading when he sees Hoseok close his eyes, finally, finally falling still. 

Their position doesn’t hinder his ability to read or breathe or think. It’s not about Kihyun’s pleasure, even if the attention is nice and could lead to other things, perhaps on some other day. Not today, no. 

Today -right now- is about what Hoseok wants, what he needs. 

Kihyun tucks some hair behind one of Hoseok’s ears, feels how warm it is beneath his fingertips. He keeps his eyes on the article he’s been reading, the tablet propped on his thigh at an angle that’s a little odd but still manageable. Everything’s quiet, there’s no one else around and the air is warm, soaked with summer’s damp heat. 

Hoseok’s breathing is deep and even, unintrusive in the silence. He barely makes any moves too, sometimes only shifts his weight from one knee to other, barely jostling Kihyun’s spread legs. 

When Kihyun looks up at him, Hoseok’s eyes are half-closed, blissed out. Wherever he is, Kihyun’s not able to follow just yet and so he just gently touches his cheek, feels how prettily full it is like this and Hoseok blinks, attentive to Kihyun’s touches but not really seeing him. 

Kihyun makes a soft sound, calming and low in the back of his throat and Hoseok’s eyes close fully, his head lolling more to the side. 

He’s so pretty like that, Kihyun thinks as his heart swells inside his chest, with love and affection and so much pride. It’s never easy for Hoseok to ask for help of any sort, not easy to ask for anything for himself, really.

For him, to outright demand, this, to get as handsy as he was…?

Makes all of this all the more precious. 

Time passes by slowly, like sand in a tilted hourglass as the light changes, sunlight gliding over the skin and shadows stretching around them. Kihyun feels warm, so warm, sloshed in a heady sort of affection and trust, swears even the blood in his veins isn’t a steady flow but a mere trickle. 

He’s not sure how long it’s been when he finally feels the change happen as Hoseok’s shoulder slowly straighten. His cock is still nice and wet, constantly at the pleasurable state of half-hard, when Hoseok gently, oh so gently pulls off of him. 

The long, proper breath he takes kick-starts the time and makes the world spin again. 

He tucks Kihyun gently in, again kisses his thigh before he heaves himself up on legs that are only slightly unsteady. Then, he merely blinks down at Kihyun in a way that too adorable for what just happened before he turns around and pads down the corridor to the tiny, cluttered bathroom. 

Kihyun only manages to stretch out, shake the heavy lust off of his limbs before Hoseok’s back, smelling of mouthwash, plopping onto the couch and laying down, head in Kihyun’s lap. One of his hands grabs at the loose rim of the oversized shirt Kihyun’s wearing, twisting the fabric between his fingers.

“Hi,” he says finally, voice thick and coarse. He’ll need some tea soon, but for now, he seems happy just to stay close. 

Kihyun’s happy to have him close, so warm and relaxed, so soft and Kihyun’s to touch. And he does touch him, almost immediately. He hums in the back of his throat again, some sort of unnamed melody and his hand is back in Hoseok’s hair, the other resting lightly over the one ruining his shirt. The strands of Hoseok’s hair feel wiry against his fingers, freshly dyed black and purple, but it’s not like Kihyun minds. 

There’s not a lot about Hoseok that Kihyun minds.

“So what was that all about” Kihyun’s fingers are gentle, drawing little swirls over Hoseok’s scalp as he finally asks the one question that has been rattling around his mind.

Hoseok shrugs, the gesture somewhat stilted with the way he lays now, tightens his hold on the shirt.

“Had to get out of my head a little.” He says, shifts slightly closer. The springs of the couch creak as he nuzzles his nose against Kihyun’s clothed belly. 

“And onto mine?” He clucks his tongue, pokes his nose gently. “Cute.”

“Ah, but you’re cuter.”

Laughter bubbles out of him then, fingers infinitely gentle in their caress as Hoseok grins up at him, that wide, toothy smile that causes his eyes to turn into tiny crescents, tiny lines crinkling at the outer corners. 

“You’re insufferable,” Kihyun says with a smile and Hoseok hears him, hears the love Kihyun carries for him and his answering grin is blinding. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can not pour emotions all over the place even if I try.
> 
> So I just stopped trying.
> 
> Fluffy porn, go me. I can’t believe I did this.
> 
> find me @ [ alielle ](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/alielle%E2%80%9D)


End file.
